


salty seadogs

by Rethira



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru shrugs. "I licked him. He was salty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	salty seadogs

**Author's Note:**

> based on a comic i can't find any more gomenasai
> 
> edit: [I FOUND THE COMIC](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38039121)

“Wow. I always knew you were a loser, but sleeping outside? That’s just new depths of loserness.”

Haru opens his eyes slowly and deeply, deeply unhappily. There’s a shoe an inch from his nose. A shoe with a foot in it. An obnoxious voice is telling him something, but Haru’s _tired_.

An obnoxious, _familiar_ voice says, “Don’t you dare ignore me!”

Haru blearily looks up. It’s Rin.

“Right where you belong at last, Haru,” he says with a smirk. “At my feet.”

Haru breaks eye contact, leans a little bit up and licks Rin’s shin. His skin tastes a bit salty.

The _noise_ Rin makes.

He’s still clutching his head and burying his face in his arms when Haru sits up properly. The fuss he’s making wakes Nagisa up, and he looks over.

“Huh? Why is Rin-chan here? Why is Rin-chan shaking?” he shuffles over and starts poking Rin in the shoulder. “Rin-chan, what happened? Rin-chan, why are you on the ground? Was Haru-chan mean to you?”

And _that_ wakes Makoto up as well. He just smiles tiredly at them and walks over to Haru. “What did you do?” he asks, softly.

Haru shrugs. “I licked him. He was salty.”

Rin sits up abruptly, knocking Nagisa over, not that Nagisa seems to mind. “You don’t just go around _licking people_!” he yells.

“What! Someone licked Onii-chan?” Kou exclaims, and Rin’s head swings around to stare at her. He goes even redder. It’s interesting to watch.

“Oh! Haru-chan licked Rin-chan!” Nagisa says. “Haru-chan lick me too! I wanna be licked by Haru-chan.” Despite the lack of sleep, he bounds over and points to his cheek. “Haru-chan, lick me here!”

“Nagisa, I-” Makoto begins.

Haru leans forward and licks Nagisa’s cheek. “Seawater,” he mumbles.

Nagisa claps his hands together. “Thank you, Haru-chan! Lick senpai now!”

Makoto holds his hands up in protest; Haru promptly licks a broad stripe across the palm of Makoto’s hand.

“Haru.....” Makoto says. “You really shouldn’t do whatever Nagisa tells you.”

Haru just shrugs; Nagisa drags him over to Rei and picks up one of Rei’s hands for Haru to lick. Rei wakes up sputtering and confused when Haru licks his fingers.

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” Rin snaps at Makoto. Haru glances back over his shoulder and catches Rin’s eyes. He licks his lips slowly. Rin’s cheeks go as red as his hair.

Makoto shrugs. “They’re having fun.”

“By _licking people_ ,” Rin grumbles.

“Rin-chan! Haru-chan says he’ll lick you again if you want!” Nagisa exclaims, even though Haru’s said no such thing.

“Don’t you dare!” Rin yells, scrambling backwards.

“In private,” Haru says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rin turns an interesting shade of purple. “Don’t just say that! I’m leaving!” He turns and starts running away.

“Bye-bye, Onii-san!” Kou calls after him, waving enthusiastically.


End file.
